Det hemliga vittnet
by Smargden
Summary: Den här vill egentligen bara visa 'rättegången' efter att Harry försvarade sig mot dementorer under sommaren efter år 4. Resten är mer prolog och epilog.


Det hemliga vittnet

By Smargden

Det hemliga vittnet 1

** 1 ** 1

** 2 ** 5

** 3 ** 8

* Fine * 17

Den här vill egentligen bara visa 'rättegången' efter att Harry försvarade sig mot dementorer under sommaren efter år 4. Resten är mer prolog och epilog.

(Edit 2011-01-12) 2012-07-09;; 2014-01-07; 2015-09-21; 2016-03-17; Kap 3 har nu samordnats med det 'alternativa' kap 3 som fanns med i tidigare utgåva.

—

** 1 **

Harry visste att han skulle fylla år – inom någon veckas tid, han skulle bli 10 år, men ännu var det långt kvar innan han vågade göra ett ärligt försök att rymma från Durslay´s. Han hade bestämt sig att göra det — så fort han kände sig tillräckligt stark.

Han visste också att han inte skulle hitta någonstans han kunde få ro, för inte ens i sömnen kom han ifrån sina plågoandar. Det var där han också drömde om det han uppfattade som sin mor. Det enda minne han hade kvar nu. Hon bad för hans liv, innan allt blev grönt för att snabbt bli svart.

Men han hade börjat fundera på saker, _vem_ eller kanske mer viktigt _vad_ var han. De vuxna där han fanns anklagade alltid honom för omöjliga saker, visserligen hade han upplevt några saker som absolut var omöjligt — ändå hade det hänt.

Dels att håret växte ut över natten, håret föresten, det var enda gången Petunia hade använt saxen på hans huvud, Dudley behövde få håret klippt minst varannan månad, men det gällde inte för Harry.

Sen när han blev arg, eller uppriktigt förbannad, på någon, så brukade de råka ut för _underliga saker_ , som att tappa håret, eller att det fick en mycket iögonenfallande färg. Naturligtvis fick han skulden för det, alltså borde han kunna åstadkomma det.

Flera gånger när Dudley och hans grupp hade jagat Harry hade han _kommit undan_ , men det var bara när han hamnade på skolans tak, som andra uppmärksammades på det. Så Harry hade börjat förstå att _han var speciell_.

Men han bestämde sig för att försöka nyttja sina färdigheter mer kontrollerat, för om han kunde kontrollera det så skulle han slippa _bestraffning_ när det hände utanför hans kontroll.

— * —

Ett år går fort, men övning ger färdighet, och Harry hade verkligen ägnat all vakna tid att träna. Var kväll och var morgon gjorde han träningsrörelser i sängen, skolans gymnastiksal hade små planscher vid olika platser i salen. De förklarade vilka rörelser som tränade vilka muskler. Därför kunde Harry medvetet lätt träna både rygg och bukmuskler, liksom han tränade armarna med armhävning.

Ben och lår var det svårare att träna inne i skrubben, men på skolan kunde han låtsas _glömma_ något som han sedan måste hämta — en trappa upp. Det gav möjligheten att gå upp en extra gång.

Men mest hade han tränat på olika saker som han inte visste riktigt hur han skulle göra. Han hade sett i böcker på biblioteket om _parapsykologiska fenomen_. Några kunde få saker att sväva i luften, eller komma på inkallning. Det var inga problem för honom efter att han hade kommit på _tekniken_.

Två gånger hade glasögonen reparerat sig själva bara att han höll det trasiga mellan tummen och pekfingret och gnuggade lite samtidigt som han i sina tankar försökte få det att bli _helt igen_ , det var i vart fall så _Uri Geller_ hade gjort enligt ett kapitel i boken, och ännu en gång — så snart han fick den rätta känslan för det — så fungerade det.

Men — och det fanns ett enormt BERG av just ' **MEN** ' Dursleys skulle inget få veta, och för att lyckas med det skulle ingen annan heller få veta något om det.

Det hände ibland att Vernons syster var på besök, det innebar att hans förmåga att låsa upp och igen skrubbdörren inte var till någon nytta — för utanför fanns kärringens galna hund. Det var vid ett av de tillfällena han hade varit så panikslagen och i behov att uppsöka en toalett att han plötsligt fanns på toaletten — men inte den hemma, utan den på skolan, inne på den LÅSTA skolan.

Problemet var att komma tillbaks, men efter någon timmes misslyckade försök att _önska_ sig tillbaks så kom även den funktionen på plats, just när paniken höll på att ta över. Efter den episoden ingick förflyttningsövningar regelbundet, och med det ägnade han ett par timmar var natt i skolans gymnastiksal. Inte att förglömma att han samtidigt var gång besökte skolans kök för att få något i sig.

Han var för övrigt _expert_ på _matlagning_ , så han kunde enkelt ordna sig en måltid utan att ha tagit saker som personalen skulle lägga märke till. Och det underlättade betydligt att han dessutom besökte matvarubutiken för att skaffa det han behövde. Han visste att han var en tjuv, men han visste också att han hade drivits till det genom Dursleys behandling av honom.

Det blev ännu ett juluppehåll från skolan, men det hindrade inte Harry från att göra besök där, det var när han en natt satt med en bok framför sig i skolans bibliotek och _önskade_ att han kunde hitta böcker som handlade om _det övernaturliga_ som han märkte hur det plötsligt skimrade och så fanns han inne på _ett annat bibliotek_.

Försiktigt steg han upp och tittade på titlarna i den närmaste hyllan, _Förvandlingskonstens natur_ , det fanns många olika delar av dem, hela serier av dem, det verkade vara fler än 20 böcker. Besvärjelser var det lika med, det som hans händer sökte sig till var dock _Magins element_. Han förstod att han skulle behöva ha flera dagar för att läsa den boken, tid han inte hade nu. Men boken skulle han _låna_.

Sent på kvällen dagen efter den upplevelsen var Harry nästan ett nervvrak — visserligen mindes han inte var kan hade gömt boken, det hade blivit sent innan han tvingades ta sig tillbaks för att få någon timmes sömn — men boken fanns inte någonstans i skrubben. Så det blev bara att _tiga still_ och hoppas att Petunia tänkte låtsas som inget om den heller.

—

Det hade gått lite mer än en vecka efter den händelsen, och han hade inte vågat försöka komma dit igen, men nu gjorde han ett försök — och kom dit, hur underligt det än kunde vara — boken var tillbaks på sin plats. Så han tog ut den och satte sig vid ett av borden och började läsa. Han tänkte inte _låna_ den igen utan han skulle läsa den på plats. Han förstod att han måste ha missat att ta med den när han _hoppade_ tillbaks till skrubben, alltså måste någon ha hittat den på bordet. Han skulle bli försiktigare.

—

Det hade pågått ett par månader då Harry hade kommit på att titta på köksklockan både när han hoppade iväg till _sitt_ bibliotek, och när han återvände blev ännu mer fundersam, det hade inte _gått tid_ medan han var borta, så han testade andra ställen för att se om det var lika för dem — men det var det inte. Nästa sak han testade var att ta med saker, även från det biblioteket, men inga böcker kom med. Däremot skulle han _ge sig tid_ att vara där mer.

En gång hade han somnat över boken han läste, men vaknade ändå i _sin skrubb_. Det slutliga beviset för att han faktiskt var _på plats_ skapade han i skolan, en liten märkning som endast han visste att han hade satt såg han följande morgon när han kom dit. Dessutom kunde han ta med saker från alla andra ställen än just _det magiska biblioteket_.

—

Dock fick han en ny vinkling av sig själv och sin tillvaro när _breven_ började komma. Det slutade med att Vernon hade tagit dem till en liten klippö ute vid havets rand — men inte ens det hjälpte, en Rubeus Hagrid hade hittat dem, och tog med Harry till _den magiska världen_.

Det var en helt ny värld som öppnades för honom, men den var ändå inte så som han hade förstått den från _sitt_ bibliotek. Den magiska världen var lika, fast ändå mycket annorlunda än den _vanliga_.

Men det blev som det blev, efter att ha ägnat större delen av dagen i olika butiker — efter att ha besökt _banken_ , så undrade Hagrid om han klarade sig _hem_ själv, vilket Harry bedyrade att han gjorde. Med det var han ensam – och istället för att återvända till Dursleys så blev det tillbaks till Diagongränd.

—

** 2 **

De dagar som följde blev helt avgörande för Harry, på banken hade han blivit bemött på ett helt annat sätt när han kom själv, och det hade tagit mycket på hans uppfattningsförmåga att förstå allt, men många saker började klarna. Och Harry tog en chansning.

"Säg — Griphook, jag har besökt ett bibliotek som jag kan läsa böcker i, men när jag försökte få dem med därifrån — så kommer de inte med, dessutom verkar tiden stå stilla när jag är där, jag kan läsa i det jag tycker är timmar — men kommer ändå tillbaks samma tid om jag hade när jag tog mig dit — hur fungerar det?"

Griphook tittade länge på Harry och svarade, "Hur kom du dit, och var finns biblioteket?"

"Jag . . . . jag tänker att jag vill dit, och jag _är där_ , Sir"

"Jag vet inte med säkerhet, men jag tror du har hittat _Tach Mahal_."

"Tasmahall?"

"Nej, _Tach Mahal_ , utöver att det finns ställen som heter så i den vanliga världen, så finns _en annan värld_ , egentligen många andra världar, men det många av din ras skulle kalla _den astrala världen_. Det är som vilken tillvaro som helst — men den är inte — _här_ , kanske inte ens _nu_. Jag vet inte mer, men som du beskriver det så är det, det enda jag kan tänka mig. Du förvånar mig unge man, många av de vuxna i din värld skulle döda för kunskapen att kunna komma dit, så var försiktig med den kunskapen."

—

Unge Harry gjorde många upptäckfärder i sin nya tillvaro, han tog sig för att gå in i var butik, från en dörr till nästa, och på så sätt lära sig vad som fanns att _bekanta sig med_. Och det blev avsevärt mer än det som stod på listan för skolsaker. Och med det behövdes också en mer påkostad förvaringskoffert än den Hagrid såg till att han köpte, Harry hade sett att det fanns andra modeller, så han gjorde även återbesök där.

Svartalvsgränd — blev lite pirrigt, men han bestämde sig för att lyfta hakan, anta ett bestämt anlete och vara bestämd. Även där gjorde han _från dörr till dörr_ , och med det kunde han ha en hel del saker som han i sin vildaste fantasi aldrig skulle kunna tänka sig.

En bok, en bok som han _skrev själv_ endast genom att forma tankarna om det som skulle stå där. Den kunde dessutom ha 500 _titlar_ , och ingen annan än den han _med blod_ godkände kunde läsa det han hade manat in i den. Han hade köpt två sådana, han tänkte använda den ena för mycket _hemliga_ saker som han läste i sitt speciella bibliotek. Det skulle bli den enda möjligheten att få ut information därifrån.

Dessutom hade han 3 volymer som klarade 2000 titlar att _kopiera_ , han skulle lägga den bok kan ville ha en kopia av ovanpå den boken och lägga sitt trollspö på dem och ge kommandot _assimili_ , och med det fanns den andra boken läsbar i hans egen, utan att något märktes på den avkopierade boken, den var förbjuden naturligtvis, men det fanns ingen orsak att berätta om den. Den lagliga varianten av dem assimilerade den tänkta boken _in i_ samlingsvolymen, därför fanns även en sådan bok bland det han köpte, men den var endast för 500 titlar. Den assimilerande boken tog in böcker på så sätt att den bokstavligen _togs in i_ boken. Den typen var laglig, därför kunde han påskina att de stora var av samma typ.

Glasögon var en annan sak han också hade nya, både helt neutrala magiska vars enda förmåga var att ge användaren god syn, men han hade även sådana som han såg magi, och vad som magi dolde.

500 uppsättningar pergamentpar, var något han mer av ett infall köpte, varje par ark var besvärjda, så att det som skrevs på det ena även kom upp på det andra, den som sålde det övertygade honom att om han kunde smussla in några av dessa till den som skrev brev, så kunde han se vad de skrev. Det skulle vara ett diskret sätt att veta vad ens nära omgivning sysslade med. Egentligen var det _råvara_ till att göra böcker som var besvärjda, så att du delade den med någon och de kunde _samtala_ i skrift över oändliga avstånd.

En positionsklocka som utöver att den visade tiden, hade 167 olika påminnelsetidpunkter som kunde ställas in. Men även 17 olika platser han kunde _programmera_ den till. Han behövde finnas på just den plats han programmerade den till. Och sedan kunde han sälla in den och aktivera den till förflyttning, så förflyttades han dit, flyttnyckel kallades det. För att göra det hela komplett hade den ett hemligt förvaringsutrymme, den kunde förvara en krympt koffert innanför bakre snäpplocket, och bara han själv kunde öppna det. För att driva den behövde den 36 olika kristaller och de behövde _laddas_ ett par gånger om året genom att han satte sitt trollspö till var och en av dem ett ögonblick.

Begagnade trollspön, hittade han också, och köpte 7 stycken, hölster för dem en till ankeln samt ett till underarmen, med det kunde han ha 5 extra vid ena benet samt två extra vid armen. En ring, som kunde magasinera 8 besvärjelser var perfekt att ha.

Skor, som gjorde att han kunde springa nästan tre gånger så fort, och närmare 10 gånger så länge, som utan dem, de skulle vara perfekta att ha när Dudley började jaga honom — ifall han tvingades dit igen. Skorna hittade han på samma ställe han hittade _skyddskläder_ , det fanns de han skulle ha under vanliga kläder, och det fanns de som var ytterkläder. Gemensamt för dem var att de stod emot aggressiv magi på lite olika nivå. Dessutom gav de honom ett behagligt mikroklimat, alltså de svalkade på sommaren och värmde på vintern samt att de var helt vattenavstötande.

Utan att han hade köpt _en resandes lyxtillvaro_ skulle han aldrig kunnat stuva undan allt han köpte, inledningsvis hade han tänkt dumpa av sin första skolkoffert, men allt mer han funderade på saken så bestämde han sig att han INTE skulle visa sina extra saker. Alltså skolkofferten skulle innehålla endast det nödtorftigaste. Den extra den behövde han inte visa, då den fanns i det extra facket i klockan.

Sista veckan gjorde han dessutom en _provresa_ med Hogwarts express, han hade hittat turlistan, och genom att åka till Hogsmeade hade han provåkt den, tillbaks hoppade han lätt själv. Därför visste han att han behövde en stabil frukost, och ett ordentligt lunchpaket för resan till Hogwarts.

—

** 3 **

De fyra skolåren på Hogwarts var inte det han hade väntat sig, alla tre hade varit på gränsen att döda honom, och var sommar hade han tvingats tillbaks till Dursleys. Redan tidigt hade han lärt sig att vara _timid_ , ingen visste vad han egentligen kunde och upplevde. Han hade inte varit skolans ljushuvud, men han var långt ifrån bottenskrapet.

Hans enda _plan_ hade växt fram allt medan han lärde sig om skrivna och oskrivna lagar i magivärlden. Måttet hade blivit rågat för honom när någon sände dementorer mot honom.

Det var därför som han nu satt i salen — stora samlingssalen, där stora rådet samlades för sin möten och för vissa rättegångar. Han visste att det skulle bli _nu eller aldrig_. Anklagelsen var uppläst mot honom.

"Har du något att säga till ditt försvar?" Frågade den han visste var Minister Fudge.

"Ja Sir, för det första förnekar jag anklagelsen mot mig. Det finns en spårningsbesvärjelse på våra trollspön, den talar om för ministeriet VILKET TROLLSPÖ som har gjort vad, och när och tydligen också ungefär var. Men jag har några frågor att ställa till den som _bevittnade_ det som hände. Alltså jag vill fråga det vittnet — VEM höll i mitt trollspö. Vidare vill jag fråga det vittnet vem eller vilka som inte känner till om magi som fanns närvarande. Utan de svaren från den som bevittnade det finns det ingen anklagelsepunkt kvar mot MIG – mer än möjligen att jag har varit _oförsiktig_ med vem som har kunnat komma över mitt trollspö."

"Det hör inte hit vem som bevittnat det — Du är inte att betrakta som vuxen och därför är du inte i laglig rätt att ställa det kravet. Något annat?"

"Jo — Vill rättens ordförande vara så vänlig att läsa upp vad som stipuleras för att en disciplinär talan ska föras i denna typ av församling. Detta är _stora rådet med full samling_. Om det inte är bekant var det står om det så är den senaste modifieringen av det per tredje maj 1756. Vänligen läs upp 56 paragrafen där. Detta är väsentligt för detta mål."

"Vad tror du att du kan vinna med det — Potter"

"Medan vi väntar på att han hittar texten, kan jag bara nämna att: För det första i detta mål så handlar det om att jag ska ha utfört magi utan att ha _vuxenstatus_. Senaste skolåret ändrades det förhållandet. Rektor Dumbledore hade klarat ut att treskoletävlingen ENDAST VAR ÖPPEN FÖR PERSONER ÖVER 17 år. Jag tvingades vara med, med det anses jag vara _vuxen_ , även om vi inte skrek ut det från hustaken. Nå finns texten att läsa upp nu?"

"Ja vi har texten framför oss, den är lång och med högtranavde vokabulär — men kontentan av det innebär att denna typ av _domstol_ ENDAST är för VUXNA. I och med att Sir Harry Potter är kallad till FULL SITTNING i stora rådet — har ministeriet fastslagit hans vuxenstatus, och den kan INTE återkalles."

"Tack. Med det faller alltså punkten att jag har utfört magi TROTS vuxenstatus då jag har den statusen klar. Därför är det nu ÄNNU mer viktigt att kalla fram den person som bevittnade händelsen, och nu när rätten vet att jag är vuxen och Rektor Dumbledore också inser att min status är Lord Potter, så kan även andra inse mitt krav."

"Den som bevittnade händelsen är fullt trovärdig — trots att du försöker påskina annat. Så begäran utgår."

"Utan att det är satt i bevisning så KRÄVER jag att mitt ord genom min status som Lord Potter erkänns, med det måste vittnet träda fram."

"Nej — säger jag, och jag är minister och jag bestämmer."

"Det kanske är på sin plats att begära syn på den frågan, i vilken lagtext står det att en minister kan uttala ORDER OM AVRÄTTNING på en EJ DÖMD person?"

"Vad är det för dumheter du talar om pojk."

"Först titulaturen i formella sammanhang SKA följas, men Lord Black. Lord Sirius Black, stängdes in på Azkaban UTAN rättegång, alltså är han INTE DÖMD. Unge Cruch som troddes vara avliden i Azkaban avslöjades på Hogwarts Du minister Fudge beordrade hans avrättning så snart du insåg att han var den vi nu känner som FÖRST rymt från Azkaban. Du gav aldrig aurorerna en möjlighet att förhöra honom heller – han var INTE dömd till avrättning. Det innebär ett verkställt MORD. Mig försöktes det dödas med dementorer också — dementorer som Du minister Fudge påstår står under _ditt_ ministeriums kontroll. Jag Lord Potter med min magi och mitt liv bedyrar att där fanns TVÅ DEMENTORER som behövde avvisas. Endera gjorde jag det eller så gjorde någon annan det. Jag vill få ditt vittne att tala om vem utöver mig själv som fanns på plats."

"Minister Fudge. Den anklagade har rätten på sin sida. Endera förkastas anklagelsen eller så måste du kalla fram vittnet."

"Okej — i brist på bevis läggs anklagelsen ned. Är du nöjd nu _Lord_ Potter."

"Nej — i detta tar jag över anklagelseakten och nu KRÄVER JAG att den som står närmast ministerin i hans kontor kallas till vittnesbåset."

"Anklagar du dig själv Lord Potter?"

"Nej — direktör Bones, men det fanns dementorer där — därför var det ett MORDFÖRSÖK, och då minister Fudge har visat hur innerligt han vill få bort mig vill jag fråga den som står närmast honom, vem det hemlighetsfulla vittnet är."

"Och vad vill du vinna med det?" Frågade nu en irriterad Dumbledore.

"Utan vittne — så fanns det inga dementorer, och utan vittne fanns det ingen utöver mig på plats. MEN fanns det ett vittne på plats kanske vi får veta om det även fanns dementorer där. Min förhoppning är att klara ut den lilla detaljen. Därför kallar jag Dolores Umbridge till vittnesbåset."

"Fru Umbridge — var vänlig och inta platsen i vittnesbåset."

"Målet är ju nedlagt, så nej."

"Ministern har kallat mig hit — därför kräver jag att bli FRIKÄND inte att målet läggs ned på grund av ovilja att föra saken i bevisning. Så — OM det inte kan bevisas att jag inte drabbades av dementorer så kräver jag av denna församling att ALLA TILL BUDS STÅENDE MEDEL ska ta reda på HUR det kom sig att det kunde finnas dementorer där jag ska vara."

"Fru Umbridge, det är bäst att du gör som du är tillsagd."

"Tack direktör Bones, det har visat sig att vittnet är MOTSTRÄVIGT och därför kräver jag enligt paragraf 31 om motsträviga vittnen att sanktionering av sanningsdrog appliceras."

" **N** — **E** — **J** " Skrek hon ut, varpå Umbridge bands och tvångsadministrerades sanningsserum.

"Fru Umbridge jag är säker på att en person i din tjänst vet vem som vittnet är — VEM ÄR VITTNET?"

"JAG."

"Fanns det dementorer på plats?"

"JA"

"Hur många?"

"TVÅ"

"Vem hade beordrat dit dem?"

"JAG – på ministerns order."

"Vem mer än jag själv såg du där?

"En smällfet ung mugglarunge"

"Tack – inga fler frågor till detta vittne, men jag kallar Albus Dumbledore till vittnesbåset. Den andra personen är min kusin och han vet om magi, alltså faller även punkten om personer som är okunniga om magi. Men jag förväntar mig att minister Fudge tar ansvar för sitt mordförsök, och med det kräver jag hans hus enligt lagen om påföljd vid försök till ättebrott. Jag kallar Rektor Albus Dumbledore till vittneset."

"Varför kallar du Albus Dumbledore att vittna när det nu är klart?"

"Jag går på Hogwarts, jag utsattes utan min egen medverkan att delta i en livsfarlig tävling, det var ännu ett mordförsök mot mig, den tävlingen var sanktionerad av ministeriet. Därför ser jag ett samband."

"Albus Dumbledore, jag ser det naturligt att du hörs på den frågan."

"Detta vittne är känd — av mig — att kunna tala många vackra ord utan att egentligen svara på en fråga, eller ge ett ärligt svar, vidare så måste jag med kunskap om de många hemligheter denna person måste kunna hantera med anledning av de uppgifter han har att istället för något som tvingar honom att svara, och svara sanning så begär jag att en SANNINGSED avlägges av detta vittne, då det medger att avstå från att svara."

"Albus Dumbledore, en sanningsed som gör att alla förstår att du inte avsiktligt undanhåller sanningen, denna unga man har med all tydlighet skäl för att begära sanning från uppsatta personer."

"Tack fru Bones, här är ett dokument, det är enkelt, och det kräver att vittnet läser upp texten och sätter sitt trollspö till dokumentet. På så vis lämnas inga kryphål för att töja sanningen."

"Det ser enkelt ut, och utan invecklade formuleringar, Albus Dumbledore, jag ser inget hinder att du kan avlägga denna ed."

" _Jag med alla förnamn Dumbledore, lovar att inte slingra mig från att svara sanningsenligt på de frågor som ställs mig i här och i denna samling intill dess jag lämnar vittnesbåset. På det svarar min magi — må så ske_ " Läste Dumbeldore och satte sitt trollspö till dokumentet, och det blåvioletta skimret slingrade ut sina tentakler som en riktig bläckfisk.

"Tack, Professor Dumbledore, du påstod att jag var bunden att delta i tävlingen trots att jag inte själv medverkat att få mitt namn till att väljas från, — fanns det ingen möjlighet att klara mig från att delta?"

"Jo. me . . . "

"TACK, ett JA var det alltså, det fanns — men du insisterade på att jag skulle delta. I slutet, i det allra sista på den så förstod jag att du inte längre _litade_ på den vi alla trodde var professor Moody. Var du, när jag kom tillbaks själv skadad och med den döde Cedric övertygad om att den som utgav sig för att vara professor Moody i verkligheten var någon annan?

"Jo, jag b . . . "

"Tack du var alltså övertygad att du var lurad det skulle vara intressant att veta NÄR du började ANA, att det inte vara Alastor Moody som vi hade som lärare, NÄR ANADE DU att det var någon annan?"

"Direkt han kom innan för dörren han ku . . ."

"Alltså DIREKT han kom innanför dörren, det är ingen tidsangivelse därför att han kom innanför en dörr många gånger, men jag tolkar det som att du menar direkt han kom in i stora salen – den FÖRSTA SEPTEMBER, har jag rätt i min tolkning?"

"Ja. De . . "

"Tack, som du märker vill jag inte ha några utläggningar, Korta svar räcker. Du var alltså en medhjälpare till en känd dödsätare att hålla den vi skulle förstå var _din vän_ fången under nästan ett helt år. Då är det bara några få frågor kvar. Tittar jag på protokollen från november 1981, så sa du, jag citerar "Severus Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är" det finns protokoll på det. Är det också korrekt att Severus Snape sa till dig på ditt kontor vid ett tillfälle under hösten 1994, — jag kan inte ordalydelsen utantill, men den gick ut på 'Albus, märket är tydligare nu än det har varit på länge' Referatet kommer från en av slottets tavlor. Är det korrekt Rektor Dumbledore ATT Severus Snape gav dig den rapporten?"

"Ja."

"Ska jag med den uppgiften förstå det som att Severus Snape är en av de märkta dödsätarna?"

"Han är i min tjänst."

"Är han en _märkt dödsätare_ Ja eller nej."

"Han är märkt men ha . . . "

"Är han märkt av _någon annan än den vi känner som Voldemort_?"

"Nej. Men han har bytt sida."

"Albus Dumbledore — du påstår — edsvuren — att Severus Snape har bytt sida, vänligen ta ditt trollspö och gör en lumos."

"Lumos . . . LUMOS . . . LUMOS . . " inget ljus kom.

"Albus Dumbledore, det var dumt att låta din magi försvinna för ett svin. Inga fler frågor, jag hade avsett ge Severus Snape några frågor om vilka gånger han agerat mot mig, det behövs inte längre."

—

I kalabaliken som följde blev det många saker som städades upp. Fudge försvann som minister och dömdes till livstid på Azkaban men han dog på kvällen han kom dit, på grund av att någon hade glömt att låsa hans dörr, och när han var ute i korridoren mötte han en dementor.

Dolores Umbridge visade sig vara en _trogen_ följeslagare till den alla var rädda för, efter förhören med henne dömdes hon till dödsportalen för de saker hon hade gjort, angreppet mot Lord Harry Potter var det som fick måttet rågat.

Redan innan Harry skulle ansluta till sitt femte skolår begärde han att få sin vuxenstatus på ministeriet verifierad och med det få sitt trollspö renat, men också att få avlägga transfereringslicens. Det var vid det tillfället som Direktör Bones kallade på honom.

"Lord Potter, du har varit med om en hel del på Hogwarts som inte har blivit korrekt refererat enligt min brorsdotter Susan. Skulle du kunna visa mig dina minnen från en del av de tillfällena?"

"Vi behöver några timmar till det — men okej."

*** fyra timmar senare ***

"Det var mycket som vi borde ha fått veta nu är det svårt att agera på dem, men jag ska ha det med mig, nu när Fudge är borta ska jag se om vi kan ta in Lucius Malfoy, enligt dina vittnesmål har han två tillfällen där vi kan _förhöra_ honom mer i detalj om, för det är jag stort tack skyldig Lord Potter."

"Jag gör bara vad jag uppfattar som nödvändigt, Direktör Bones. Och nu vet du också varför jag inte tänker återvända till det där stället Albus Dumbledore kallar _skola_. Vad händer med honom?"

"Inte tillbaks till Hogwarts? Och Albus, har redan börjat vittra bort, utan magi som håller ihop hans kropp försvinner han snabbt."

"Nej, nu när jag har klart med min vuxenstatus, kan jag bestämma själv, och med det avser jag lämna den som har utgjort det största hotet mot mitt liv — Albus Dumbledore. Sirius är redan i Västindien, och som du såg så är han oskyldig till det han låstes in för. På Gringotts fick jag hjälp att avlägsna alla olagliga besvärjelser Dumbledore hade satt på mig som du såg, dessutom ansåg han att min tid hos Dursleys var vad jag skulle kalla en _normal_ barndom. Så hälsa honom att det är han och ministeriet som driver mig i landsflykt. Men Gringotts har tillgång till det sista fragmentet av Voldemort som fanns i mig, och de kommer att hjälpa till i det som kommer, bara du godkänner mitt löfte att göra det jag kan för att de ska få likaberättigande ställ upp på det och de är med oss."

"Jag förstår dig — och tack för det, jag har alltid varit inne på den linjen själv, lycka till Lord Potter."

"Tack." Sa Harry och med det lämnade han ministeriet och transfererade direkt till Köpenhamn, där han gick ombord på ett av kryssningsfartygen. Tre veckor senare skulle han vara i USA.

** — **

Harry hade aldrig tänkt återvända till Europa, men han kom ändå att ingå i den internationella styrka som _invaderade_ brittiska öarna tre år senare. Då var det mesta av det kända magisamhället på brittiska ögruppen i ruiner.

Snabbt sattes detekteringsutrustningen upp, efter det kunde de svara upp på platser som hade inkommande flyttnyckel eller transferering med fler än fem personer inom en minut.

De internationella använde moderna mekaniska vapen, magiskt förbättrade. En kortpipig kaliber 12 hagelbössa med roterande trummagasin som sköt kombinationsgranater. Dels hade de en riktad kraft rakt fram men samtidigt hade de splitterverkan. När det kombinerades med spärrar mot flyttnyckel och transferering återstod bara _rensning_. Det var inget den magiska terroristgruppen var beredd att möta.

Efter två veckors strider hittade Harrys grupp kyrkogården han mindes från den otrevliga händelsen, med det var det lätt att omringa mangårdsbyggningen som var en av Voldemorts tillhåll. Med sår som skulle ha dödat vem som helst kunde de snabbt konstatera varför Voldemort vägrade dö. Men inget hindrade dem från att blockera hans magi, med det blev han oförmögen att försvara sig även mentalt, så utfrågningen med sanningsdrog gav de svar de behövde.

Med Gringotts hjälp krävde Harry in allt från de märkta dödsätarnas egendom, lagen gav honom den rätten — han var den som var angripen — och överlevde angreppet genom att han vann över motståndaren, alla andra som hade angripits och överlevt var inte de som var orsaken till vinst över Voldemorts dödsätare, Den internationella gruppen — var stridande — men de hade inte angripits från början.

Med den vinsten var inte värd mycket heller, landet låg i ruiner, i vart fall den magiska enklaven, men när röken hade lagt sig och Gringotts började katalogisera familjestrukturerna, alltså för de som hade förvaringsvalv och konton hos dem, började det röra sig i spillrorna och överlevande började ge sig till känna.

Med sin nyvunna förmögenhet såg Harry till att börja återuppbyggnaden — men också att _säkra sina intressen_. Att bygga upp diagongränd var enklare om han ägde fastigheterna där, dessutom var de billigare att köpa när husen låg i ruiner. Däremot visste han att London inte var bra för dem, därför såg han till att öppna flera andra områden som inte var lika iögonenfallande som delen i London var.

Många ville ha honom på offentliga poster, och de försökte tilldela honom ordnar, men han avböjde dem alla, och diskret återvände han till sitt nya hem, och sin familj.

—

* Fine * 


End file.
